A radio repeater receives signals from macrocells and other base station devices, and retransmits the signals to mobile devices, boosting the signals in the process. Radio repeaters also receive signals from the mobile devices and retransmit the signals to the base station devices. Radio repeaters can interfere with mobile device location performed by the network in two ways. Radio repeaters can cause amplification loop or parasitic oscillations as well as introducing time delays when repeating signals. These time delays offset geolocating algorithms which are based on differences of observed signal timing between base station devices and mobile devices.